


Rzeczka i kładeczka

by Filigranka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siostra podrzuca Watsonowi dwa urocze psiaki. John jest zachwycony. Sherlock mniej.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rzeczka i kładeczka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myszyna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=myszyna).



> Noworoczne drabble dla myszyny.
> 
> Promptem był fanart, na którym rozanielony John i nieco mniej rozanielony Sherlock trzymali dwa psy. Jamnika i buldoga. Angielskiego, oczywiście.

I

  
       — Co. to. jest? — wycedził Sherlock.  
       Wycedził z miną zaskoczonego dziecka, pokazując równocześnie „to" – dwa psiaki, wygodnie rozparte na podłodze – dramatycznym gestem. Niełatwa sztuka.  
       — Jamniczka Kate i buldog William. Od siostry. Mają mi pomagać w rehabilitacji. Wychodzenie na spacery, te sprawy, wiesz.  
       — John, na Boga, latasz ze mną po mieście, do Pałacu nas podrzucają śmigłowcem, a ona myśli, że potrzebujesz ruchu? Wy rozmawiacie w ogóle? – oczywiście, że rozmawiacie, przecież wczoraj widziałeś się z kobietą, a nie byłeś wystrojony...  
       — Tak, fantastyczne, dzięki za troskę. Nie ma sensu nic ukrywać przed Harry, prowadzę bloga, pamiętasz? Psy mają koić moje zszargane przez ciebie nerwy.

 

II

  
       — Mogę na nich poeksperymentować? Obiecuję, że od tego nie zdechną. Będą tylko chore i będziesz miał wymówkę, by je zwrócić Harry — zaproponował Holmes doktorowi, ledwie ten, objuczony zakupami, przestąpił próg.  
       — Nie, nie możesz. I nie, nie chcę ich zwracać. Są ostoją normalności. Nie reagują na twoje manipulacje ani twoją dedukcję, nie reagują na twoje pochodzenie ani koneksje Mycrofta, nie ścigają zwariowanych geniuszy przestępczości ani takowymi nie są. A kości czy odrąbane kończyny biorą po prostu za przekąskę.  
       Oczy Sherlocka rozszerzyły się nagle.  
       — To były ONE? Myślałem, że to ty miałeś dosyć, pomyliłem... John, ja nie mogę żyć w takich warunkach!

 

III

 

       Harry, która parę psiaków dała bratu tylko na przechowanie – wyjeżdżała na urlop – umierała teraz ze śmiechu, słuchając, jak sprawowały się zwierzaki pod jej nieobecność.  
       — Sherlock nie był w stanie znieść, że psy pachną, szczekają albo szurają miskami, jak są głodne. Człowiek, który trzyma trupy w lodówce, napełnia wannę formaliną, gra po nocach na skrzypcach, a jak jest głodny, to czeka, aż mu podstawisz kanapkę pod nos – albo umrze z głodu.  
       — Mały lord — mruknęła Harry. — Takie są efekty angielskiego anachronicznego systemu klasowego.  
       — Nie zaczynaj — poprosił John. — Nauczył je za to, nie uwierzysz, szczekania i wskakiwania na Mycrofta. W rytm rzępolenia skrzypiec.

**Author's Note:**

> Po obejrzeniu ponownym _Sherlocka_ (w sylwestra ze znajomymi) tknęło mnie, że na jego widok aż się Marks albo inszy teoretyk klasowości w kieszeni otwiera; toż to jest żywy przykład brytyjskiego systemu arystokratycznego, jeden zbzikowany ekscentryk z dobrego domu, wokół którego kręci się rój z w y k ł y c h ludzi, gotów na każde skinienie jaśnie pana albo jego braciszka. Ja wiem, popkulturowa klisza zrodzona z bohatera romantycznego czy bajronicznego nawet, ale to jest irytujące.


End file.
